Problem: Let $r$ be the positive real solution to $x^3 + \frac{2}{5} x - 1 = 0.$  Find the exact numerical value of
\[r^2 + 2r^5 + 3r^8 + 4r^{11} + \dotsb.\]
Explanation: Let $S = r^2 + 2r^5 + 3r^8 + 4r^{11} + \dotsb.$  Then
\[r^3 S = r^5 + 2r^8 + 3r^{11} + 4r^{13} + \dotsb.\]Subtracting this equation from $S = r^2 + 2r^5 + 3r^8 + 4r^{11} + \dotsb,$ we get
\[S (1 - r^3) = r^2 + r^5 + r^8 + r^{11} + \dotsb = \frac{r^2}{1 - r^3}.\]Hence,
\[S = \frac{r^2}{(1 - r^3)^2}.\]Since $r^3 + \frac{2}{5} r - 1 = 0,$ $1 - r^3 = \frac{2}{5} r.$  Therefore,
\[S = \frac{r^2}{\frac{4}{25} r^2} = \boxed{\frac{25}{4}}.\]